It's Not Enough
by Vcat.he.rineV
Summary: Female Naruto AU. He was the untouchable, pure boy. She was corrupt and uncontrollable. Always, she watched, drawn to his light. One night, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not Enough**

_**Chapter 1**_

_-The Bitch With A Wish-_

She was a goner. She could feel it from their disapproving glares down to the way her best friend, Namikaze Naruto, was indifferently reapplying orange polish to a chipped nail.

Hyuuga Hinata was what they'd consider a good girl. She never crosses her curfew, never drinks and could never look a boy straight in the eye for more than ten seconds. Everybody in Konoha Prep was puzzled as to why a girl like her hangs out with the bitchiest in-crowd. It's not rocket science, Hinata just happens to be friends with the alpha bitch since preschool. She was in as long as she wore the right clothes, go to an event at least once a week and make out with the right guy. Hinata just so happens to have problems with the last part.

"Honestly, Shino the bug boy? You must have been drunk," Tenten said.

"Or maybe she's on crack." Yamanaka Ino chuckled, ever the one to take everything with humor.

"Well you know what I think?" Sabaku Temari, who was pretty much second-in-command in bitchiness, sneered. "I think we should tell everybody she has a crush on her cousin. Serves the bitch right."

Hinata prevented herself from glaring at the blond girl. If this group had a favorite weapon it was badmouthing and spreading false rumors.

Everybody else turned to Naruto, who had remained mute throughout the whole ordeal.

"What do you think Naruto?"

"Yeah, you're the one who's friends with her. We were like _victims_ who had to put up with her cheapness every lunch."

"She's so boring, it won't be a loss."

Every foul odor was surfacing but Hinata wasn't surprised at all. They were her phoney friends but not Naruto. She turned to Naruto with pleading eyes, she may be a bitch but they had always been the best of fri—

"No need to tell me twice, girls," Naruto said, eyeing Hinata distastefully from head to toe. "Hinata, for old time's sake, we'll forgive you once you set your priorities right. But as of now you're like the dirt on our shoes and you can sit on that table."

Naruto pointed to the loser's lunch table comprising of pudgy Chouji, ugly as hell Lee, psychotic Juugo, suicidal Gaara and bug boy Shino.

That afternoon Hinata found her locker stuffed with spaghetti and meatballs, her Bugatti spray painted with lime green LOSER and everybody talking about her recent exile and calling her a cousin kisser.

It's not that Naruto could be a bitch when she wanted to, it was in her nature.

* * *

"Do you have it?" Naruto asked Tenten excitedly.

"Over and done with." Tenten grinned from ear to ear, handing Naruto a bejeweled flash drive. "Tayuya's gonna freak!"

"That's an understatement. She'll be out looking for blood!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not that we care," Temari stated and they all giggled.

Naruto made Tenten hack Tayuya's Multiply account to copy pictures from her private album. Tayuya's private photos were some of her sexy photos (it wasn't sexy in Naruto's opinion). Tenten edited (warped) the pictures, placing Tayuya in several embarrassing situations like putting her in a Superman costume and making her kiss Danny DeVito. Just imagine her shock to see her private photos warped and going public without her knowledge! It was nothing new to them as they've done the same before to Ebisu the physics teacher, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and a lot more other innocents.

Naruto pulled out her laptop from her satchel and started it.

"Now for the last job. Facebook and multi-tagging."

The girls shared a wicked laugh.

Hinata shyly entered the room. The group fell into silence, all the while following Hinata to her seat with their contemptuous eyes.

"Ugh, she's so substandard. I'm so glad you've thrown her out," Temari said, not bothering to lower her voice, earning a small wince from the Hyuuga.

"Stop the petty rehashing, Temari, and let's move on to more productive things," Naruto chided, gesturing to her laptop.

The door flew open again revealing the dark prince of her dreams. For a while, the world stopped spinning, everything was in monochrome but Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's heart fluttered delightfully. However someone else behind him caught her eye and her damnable life continued. Haruno Sakura clung to her boyfriend's arms as though it was her last. Sasuke was carrying her bag and books for her and they both looked happy.

One word.

_Yuck._

Naruto ignored them and turned her attention to her laptop, ignoring the wringing in her chest. Her friends noticed none of this, good. No one knew of her secret love for the raven-haired boy, not even her best—ex-best friend, Hinata. She was just waiting for that inevitable break-up, but God help her, she's been waiting for two years now.

* * *

Naruto could still remember every small detail since she had planted that small seed. It was such an insignificant seed but through wonders, it amassed into something infinite. Naruto knew it was love, it couldn't be anything else. It was a one-sided love, and it was a painful thing to live with but it was even more painful to let go.

"Love's a mutual thing, it's not true love if it's one-sided," Ino once told her like the love doctor she is.

But then again what did Naruto know about love? Any outlook she had of love was fucked up just like the way her parents had fucked up on her, just like how her sixth grade teacher Orochimaru fucked up her perception of men and romance when he molested her and took her innocence, just like how her dangerous lifestyle fucked up her sense of self-respect.

But when she saw Sasuke, she finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Uchiha Sasuke was the prettiest thing anyone could ever see in Konoha, he had his own fan club and he had appeared in a luxury perfume TV ad. Naruto paid him little attention back then.

It all started when a girl transferred to their school during sophomore year. Apparently from where she came from pink hair was natural, and Naruto had to bitterly admit, she had pretty hair. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She wasn't very beautiful, not the way Naruto, Ino and the rest of the girls were but Sasuke saw something so unique in her he's never seen in other girls before. A week after Sakura moved in, her popularity stats increased full-blown for being the Uchiha Sasuke's first ever girlfriend. Ironically, why Naruto fell for Sasuke had a lot to do with Sakura.

At the time they initiated their relationship, Naruto was the wildest, craziest bitch (and she still was). Naruto danced on tables in Konoha clubs, spent two summers ago on rehab for cocaine addiction, slept with a different guy every night, skipped too many classes, pulled pranks on anyone who tried to mess with her and all the other things loving parents would hate their child doing. With all the fun she was having, one would think Naruto was living the high life. Little did they know, Naruto felt so incomplete.

Her loneliness had made her understood what was meant by the "significant other." But Naruto had no other but herself and her superficial world, and nothing else had ever felt so cold and empty. It was a phantom with terrifying frosty fingers whose presence was always there as if to remind her every time she retreated to sleep in a cold bed, every time she wanted to tell something embarrassing but she couldn't trust anybody enough so she'd just shut up and every time she was either too drunk or too high she'd get emotional and burst into tears but no one was there to listen and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She knew what she lacked. It was a primitive, ubiquitous thing that people had written and sang of for many centuries. Even her bitches/friends knew of that thing but not her, maybe that could explain why she's the bitchiest of them all. She yearned to have such wonderful, powerful thing that seems to work wonders on everyone. But no guy would ever take Namikaze Naruto seriously. To them, Naruto was a gorgeous sex goddess and she was just that and only that.

But then perhaps she had been going after boys of her age group and they say at their stage, girls are a lot more mature than boys. So she went for older men. There was Hidan the dashing zealot, he spouted profanities every second of the minute if given the opportunity and he had distorted sexual fantasies. Another one was Akasuna Sasori, a medical student from the local university, who, to her utter horror, had a collection of human parts in his room. Pain, the lead vocalist of a very popular rock band she had met during a benefit concert their band did in the city, a picture of them making out landed on an entertainment magazine's page, it was such a fairy tale romance except that Pain had a horrible temper and had punched her on the hundredth time before she called it quits. A series of failed relationships with older men followed which led Naruto to the hopeless conclusion—all men were the same.

Just when all hope was lost, she saw Sasuke. He wasn't the same as those other useless guys, and all of the people who knew him could attest to that. Sakura had no other friend except for her boyfriend so she clung to him like some annoying fly that just wouldn't leave you alone, though Sasuke never left her alone and every semester, he'd transfer classes just so he and Sakura'd be together. Sasuke used to be a regular partygoer but after Sakura, he was even more aloof than Hinata and that's saying something. When he does go to an event, it wouldn't be without Sakura. He had been the school's star quarterback but he quit this year so he can concentrate on getting into college and of course Sakura.

This devotion had set Naruto off. And she realized this was the man she was looking for all along. But Sasuke was so pure and dignified, he likes intelligent and mannerly girls like Haruno Sakura not whores and druggies. So even if she did make a move, the most she could do is disgust him. She wished she had Sakura's life even if it meant looking average and throwing away all the reputation she had built over the years as long as she had Sasuke.

* * *

_My first fan fiction! I hoped that went well. Reviews, feedbacks, suggestion and flames are welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eep! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are the best! Honestly I didn't think I'd get any but a thousand loves for everyone._

_One thing I forgot to mention, main pairings: SasuNaru, SasuSaku, ShinoHina, ShikaTema, a bit of KyuuNaru and others I still haven't made up my mind on._

_**Chapter 2**_

_-A Lot Of Miracles Happen In Parties-_

Naruto only had three reasons for going home. The first reason was to sleep in her own bed because no matter what it was still the most comfortable place in the world. Second thing was when she brought home other people like a new fling or the whole school for a party. And lastly, what she was doing right now.

Inuzuka Kiba's parents were in Italy for a week-long convention which gives Kiba every opportunity to thrash the apartment. Naruto dropped by the suite for a shower and change of clothes. Her family lived in a hotel suite for as long as she could remember. Her father owned part of the hotel. She was rarely home, more so her father. Her father was only home once or twice a week, thrice and Naruto would go to church. The only constant living objects in their suite were the maid Shizune and her pet pig Tonton.

The opulently embellished glittering suite looked so lifeless and lackluster. Really, money couldn't buy everything but she wished it could. Since when did this place she called home felt so extremely despondent? Eight years ago, her home wasn't anything like this place. There had been warmth, laughter echoed regularly, friends paid visits. Of course, that was until her mother ruined everything.

They were the picture-perfect family, she, her father Minato and her mother Kushina. Her father was a bright lawyer so he was pretty much away from home most of the time, but he loved his family more than anything else in the world. Her mother was a beautiful prima ballerina but she was a difficult person to please and had always wanted more from life. Most of her parents' fight stemmed from her recalcitrance. She wanted a vacation but her father was working on a huge case, she wanted that ridiculously expensive pink diamond at a Christie's auction but her father wasn't a billionaire, she took Naruto to ballet lessons but she always tripped even when she was holding onto the barre and it was soon apparent ballet wasn't made for her daughter.

When Kushina couldn't seem to find satisfaction in her family, she decided to change courses. Before Naruto and Minato knew it, Kushina always returned home drunk and came home an awful lot more late than her busy father. Every people in their society knew of her expeditions and even of her affair with that old shipping magnate, Danzou. Her father, ever so loving and tolerant tried to work things out with his wife and they even had marriage counseling. But Kushina was too selfish and everything ended with a tragic divorce.

It appeared that her father had been so in love with her mother that until now he was still having a hard time accepting the reality of the divorce. He drowned in his despair, projecting all of his anguish to his work and forgetting he had a daughter.

Presently, her mother had gone through multiple divorces but Naruto never heard of any children probably because she pursued filthy rich, Viagra-prescribed geezers. Minato was the one of the most successful lawyers in the country, made millions out of numerous litigations but he never remarried nor did he venture on a new relationship. He was just Minato the lawyer who slept at his own office and never bothers to celebrate any important day on the calendar. Naruto, the daughter, became just as apathetic as her parents.

* * *

When Naruto and the girls arrived at the Inuzuka's, the stereos were turned up to full blast to Cobra Starship's "Hot Mess," someone who didn't know how to mix his drinks was puking in the corner, the lights were dimmed and it was a party.

"So this is the new flat?" Naruto asked the host while roaming her eyes around the modern designs.

"Yep! Two floors and bigger than the last one," Kiba said proudly.

"Then there's more room in the guest list."

"Yeah, some of these guys came down from Kumo Academy."

"Did you say Kumo?" Ino gasped excitedly. "Say is there a Sai guy among—?"

"NARUTO BABY!"

The group turned their heads towards a boy in a neck scarf squeezing his way through the crowd. It was Sarutobi Konohamaru, a sophomore made of political stock though Naruto could hardly envision Konohamaru trying to win over a crowd with his awesome oratorical prowess. Bleh, everyone knew he flunked first year speech class.

"Those Tayuya pictures were priceless!" Konohamaru exclaimed, thumping Naruto hard on the back.

"Hey!" Naruto wheezed, glaring daggers at the sophomore. "Easy with the hand if you don't want to follow after Tayuya."

Konohamaru recoiled slightly before giving a sheepish smile and leaving.

"Tayuya pictures?" Kiba asked warily. "Naruto, have you been posting crazy pictures again?"

"You hadn't happened to have invited her, right?"

"Well I had no idea about the pictures."

"But not that it's anything we should worry about because there a lot more important things to worry about," Tenten said playfully, eyeing the group of Kumo boys at the billiard table.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to look for my man," Temari said before leaving looking for her lazy boyfriend, Shikamaru.

One by one they left in search of hot testosterones, leaving Naruto and Kiba alone. Naruto shook her head at their antics, she wasn't like any of them. She wasn't desperate and she doesn't chase boys, they chase her. Take Kiba for instance.

"Should I fix you a drink, babe?" Kiba asked her.

"A dirty martini with three olives."

"You got it!" He said, making a mock salute.

Then Naruto was alone. But of course she was Namikaze Naruto, no one makes sure she was alone. The list was long, it was just a matter of who moves faster. Tonight it happened to be Sabaku Kankuro, Gaara and Temari's brother. He kissed her on the lips in greeting.

"Hey, gorgeous. Who's driving you home?"

"Oh I was planning to go home by myself," she said friskily, batting her thick eyelashes. Sure she might like somebody else already but she wasn't about to close her doors for someone who doesn't even like her back.

Kankuro casually snaked his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"My Porsche just came in this morning, I thought you'd like to join the housewarming."

Naruto resisted rolling her eyes. Kankuro's really got it bad with his car sex fetish. "Well then, if you insist so much."

"Aww, Kankuro you opportunist!" Kiba growled when he caught them in their intimate position. "I was hoping to get to her first!"

"Don't worry, Kiba. We figured you'd be busy cleaning up the post-party mess," Naruto said with a wink. Kankuro chuckled.

"Yeah whatever, here's your drink." Kiba frowned, clearly pissed. He averted his eyes from them and suddenly his frown was displaced with an astonished look. "Whoa…"

Naruto and Kankuro followed his gaze. It took a full ten seconds to realize what was going on.

There at the entrance was Uchiha Sasuke and there was no Sakura in sight.

* * *

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

She couldn't stop repeating it in her head. Her thoughts jumped from one hopeful conclusion to another. A crazy thought passed her, maybe Sakura was just using the toilet or something because there's no way in hell Sasuke would go to a party without her! For some wild reason Naruto's heart was racing and her eyes were getting wet.

"OI SASUKE! OVER HERE!"

Naruto cursed Kiba under her breath. Sasuke was coming over. Her feet were shuffling but they weren't moving. As he got even closer, Naruto panicked and she quickly downed her martini like a shot.

"I'm going to have to fill up," she muttered, hastily detaching herself from Kankuro.

The boys barely noticed her leaving as they were busy accosting Sasuke.

"Hey, where's the girlfriend?" She heard Kankuro saying before she ducked into the nearest corridor.

"Yo Naruto! Wanna do Patrón?" Hozuki Suigetsu asked when she passed by the kitchen.

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Naruto cursed her stammering and walked over to the group.

When it was her turn to do her third shot, she declined. Her friends were surprised. Naruto had never backed out in the middle of a challenge. Kin asked her if she was okay. She told Kin she needed a speedball. Her friends sniggered, some shaking their heads and telling her she had gone completely mad. But of course Naruto didn't do speedballs but they didn't have to know that. She just wanted to leave.

She returned to the living room. Sasuke was still there, now talking to a Kumo guy. Sakura still wasn't there. Naruto's heart ran a little faster. Maybe this was the opening she had been waiting for years? They appeared to be wrapping up their conversation as both Sasuke and the Kumo guy were starting to move away from each other. Before Naruto could take a hold of herself and think of the consequences of her actions, her feet were bringing her closer to the raven.

"Aren't you alone?" She said once she reached a fair distance.

Sasuke's initial reaction was to blink at her before his face set into a frown.

"A fact that everyone seems to notice," he said as if a bitter taste was in his mouth and looking very much like he didn't appreciate her sudden intrusion of his space.

Naruto sort of tensed up, her self-assurance crumbling on the spot by the remark. Even before everyone knew Sasuke acted like some sort of asshole. But no, she couldn't back down! This might be her only chance.

"No need to be so sore about it," she stated offhandedly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you're here because of the three L's."

Sasuke looked confused. Naruto allowed herself a small smirk.

_Bingo_.

"Three L's?"

"Oh, you know," Naruto began, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Life, laughter and a _lay_."

The amused expression that followed after the perplexed expression was enough of a signal for Naruto. It was that _look_ that generally any man would have after he's caught her checking him out, when he realizes she's hitting on him, and especially when he's having a great time with her.

The night ahead looked nice for two people.

* * *

"You're out of your mind," Sasuke remarked, grinning as he watched her concocting tequila, gin, bourbon and sake in one tumbler.

"Tell me something I don't know," Naruto snapped although she was grinning. "Karin should know better making that nasty little quip." Karin would be a drunken mess after this with a terrible hangover next morning, she thought evilly as she added a splash of Grey Goose. And she'll never know what hit her.

"I'd hate to be your enemy."

Sasuke was actually a cool guy. He had been tagging along with her the whole evening. Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto together were a mismatched pair but no one seemed to have noticed because by now everyone was too intoxicated. Naruto decided she liked Sasuke better when Sakura wasn't around. Her only guess was they've broken up. They weren't the perfect couple she always thought they were after all. And they say a broken heart is easier to infiltrate than a wall of paper. So Naruto violated that weakness. In her mind she wanted to show Sasuke she was lively and enjoyable and Sakura was dreary and average.

They spent nearly an hour in the veranda talking about random things, sipping their cocktails without a care in the world. There were times when Naruto swore he was trying to kiss her. Naruto would look away, pretending she hadn't noticed being the tease she was. He beat her in a game of straight pool, a feat only Shikamaru could ever pull off until tonight. He even surprised her when he joined in her favorite party game: stealing other people's phone to dig up dirt.

"You've got quite a trip," Sasuke told her.

"This is why I love parties," Naruto said, grinning when she opened a video file of a sophomore, Moegi, sucking off some guy's dick. That's too bad, Konohamaru liked her. Oh well, she was still going to forward it to her own phone anyway. _And a couple of other phones_, she thought wickedly.

"HEY! STRIP—_hic!—_POK—_hic!—_ER ANYONE?_"_ an extremely drunk Suigetsu called out from the other side of the room.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, her eyes twinkling. "Did you hear that Sasuke? Strip poker?"

The raven shook his head. "No thanks."

Naruto batted her sooty eyelashes at him. "Oh come on, I'm sure you have a nice body."

"I'd strip. But not in a room full of people."

She jumped when she felt a large, warm hand slipping behind her waist and resting dangerously close to the curve of her ass. Naruto, her body tingling from the sensation, her suppressed hormones boiling, her conscience completely flared from all the alcohol, and her heart brimming with so much emotion, fell into the arms of her dark prince.

* * *

Naruto lay flat against the silken sheets, her body numb from ecstasy. The only sources of light came from the light that filtered under the door and through the windows. Her dress was pushed down to her hips. She could just imagine her face, completely florid and her lips, swollen from his kisses, quivering in delight. Sasuke's head pressed down on her bare chest, lavishing her breasts.

Her pink nipples were erect and sore from his suckling and nibbling. He took both of her breasts into his hands, playing with it, kneading it in circles, squeezing. Naruto was spread out in bed acting very submissive, only following and encouraging. Sasuke was very enthusiastic and she was unwilling to take even a single initiative, afraid she would lose this zealous boy nibbling her nipple.

Her dress and her panties were tossed off carelessly to the side along with their other clothes. Naruto spread her legs as far as she could, inviting and tempting. Sasuke stared at her pink, dripping pussy with a mix of amazement and uncertainty. He checked her face as if asking for permission, only to look into ablaze, lustful eyes. A shy hand reached up to touch her and slowly, rubbed against her wetness. His thumb pressed and circled her sensitive clit.

"Take me," she said between her gritted teeth.

As if a response to her plea, Sasuke dipped his head down. A hot tongue flicked out, fondling the folds of her pussy. After a while of licking, his tongue seemed to have found her hole. Experimentally, Sasuke penetrated his tongue into the hole as far as it could go before sharply pulling out. He deliciously repeated this rhythm again and again. Sasuke's tongue, his hot breath and her arousal were breaking Naruto apart. The heat was unbearable. Naruto let out a cry of despair. She squeezed her thighs together, pulled on Sasuke's hair and rocked her body against Sasuke's hot mouth.

"Ahh! Sasuke… _Sasukeee_!" Naruto pressed herself harder against him, feeling her climax nearing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the sheets under her were rumpled from her constant bobbling. Her pussy was getting wetter each second, her sticky liquid pooled her thighs, the crack of her ass and dripped down the bed.

Sasuke licked a particular spot that made her jump. He continued rubbing his tongue against that spot. Fire was burning within her with each stroke. "Oh God, don't stop, don't stop! Hhnnn…"

Naruto gasped and fisted Sasuke's hair more roughly as she went through the first wave of her orgasm. Sasuke's tongue was unrelenting though. Several waves hit her all at once. She jerked and thrashed on the bed, breathlessly screaming curses.

"Uhh…" Naruto jerked for the last time, her body slackening weakly against the bed.

"You make a lot of mess, don't you?" Naruto opened her eyes. Sasuke was wiping a glistening face with the ends of the blanket.

"But you liked it, hmm?"

He chose not to comment on that. Naruto's body was still numb. The orgasm was so mind-blowing, her pussy's pulsing was evidence to that. She didn't know just how far they'd go after this, it's unlikely this encounter would ever repeat. She wanted to this to be a night she'd remember her whole life. An endless night where she felt an imitation of love.

Naruto stared hungrily at his lean, muscular body. The large tent between Sasuke's legs looked it would explode any second. He wanted this, he wanted _her_. The thought made Naruto grow bolder.

"My purse," she told him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"My purse, look for a condom there."

The baby lamb look of confusion on his face remained. Naruto groaned to herself and sat up, reaching blindly for her purse. She threw him a blue packet. He threw it back.

"What?" Naruto growled, glaring at him. "For all you know, I might have HIV."

Sasuke shook his head. "No that's not it. You do it." He stretched out on the bed as he said that.

Naruto grinned. What a teaser!

Her hands found his jeans. She rubbed his hardness through his pants and squeezed it down hard, earning a strangled groan from the Uchiha. His pants and boxers sailed across the air. He was longer and thicker than what she used to imagine him to be. It made her drool. She would've sucked him off but her need had grown desperate, she wanted his monstrous hot flesh inside of her and she wanted it now. Ripping the packet, she took the rubber in her mouth and proceeded to wrap it around Sasuke's erection with only her mouth and teeth.

"What're you—_Shhhiiittt!"_ Naruto looked up at him. His head was thrown back and his eyes shut tight. _Lucky bastard, you're getting a hot girl and a show._

When she was done, she sat up, licking the drool that escaped the corners of her mouth. Lying beside Sasuke, she whispered to him, "I'm sure you can take it from here. Or do I have to show you?"

He made a childish scoff that made her laugh. "You really are a bitch."

"But I'm your bitch now," she said in a thick sultry voice as she opened her legs.

* * *

The world was swirling. This euphoria was more potent than any drug she's ever tasted. Things she only previously thought of, dreams she wished upon a shooting star, hallucinations that fiddled with her mind were all springing into life and acting out in a cosmic stage.

_Reality._

Naruto whimpered as another stab of pleasure sparked her insides. Her vagina was getting sorer as Sasuke's hardness only seemed to get bigger and stiffer. Sasuke drove into her like a madman with an unquenchable thirst, his thrusting hips were nothing but a blur.

"Sa—sa—suke!" Her voice was trembling and failing her as the boy jammed into her body with great intensity that vibrated throughout her whole body.

His cock forcibly pushed through the opening of her cervix and thumped her womb. Naruto screamed throatily, her head rolling from side to side and her toes curling. Pure white blinded her vision. Her body convulsed terribly. Her arms crushed around Sasuke, dragging her fingernails against his back. Cum rushed out of her hole that Sasuke was pumping into, producing loud, squelching sounds.

Sasuke didn't pause to relish her release, he only sped up, incited by the blonde's orgasm. His hands found her sweaty thighs and pushed them up to her shoulder while he adjusted himself before picking up his pace. Naruto clenched her eyes shut. This new position had only served to deepen his penetrations.

Naruto reached a hand in between them and fondled his sacs. Sasuke grunted in response, his hips wildly pounding into hers and still searching for that heavenly release. His whimpers, his suppressed moans, his pants and the slapping sounds of their fevered bodies were sweet music to her ears. The man she loved from afar, the man she wished to spill her heart for was finally united with her in such an intimate and sacred ritual. Tears rolled down her face as she came again. Her screams were muffled by Sasuke's lips and they shared a sloppy, desperate kiss before Naruto felt his cock twitching and jumping inside her.


End file.
